


Should I Learn to Kiss and Talk?

by theharellan



Series: I Have Found a Home (Ian x Solas) [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharellan/pseuds/theharellan
Summary: Though poems may rhapsodize about the joys of love-making, it is not the foundation upon which love is built. Featuring an Asexual Solas & Lavellan, written for Asexual Visibility Week.





	Should I Learn to Kiss and Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> Iander Lavellan is penned by dalishfreckles. This is part of a series of drabbles & roleplays about the relationship between their (non-Inquisitor) Lavellan and Solas as interpreted by myself. This is a repost of a drabble.

Their lips part with a smack and hot breath billows across Solas’s face. He presses his forehead against Ian’s, chuckling at how his eyes seemed to meld together when viewed so close. Only a moment passes before they’re together again, noses bumping against one another as they attempt to find their rhythm again. Ian’s lips tighten as he attempts to oppress a burgeoning smile, giggles spilling out of the corner of his mouth as Solas adjusts.

Occasionally the bed rattles and their legs tangle further together. Ankles cross, legs pinned beneath one another. For a moment the outside world is lost to him. He forgets the straw that pushes into his calf, the cold that seeps in from the door is forgotten so long as he lies in the arms of his love. Lost in the kiss, he forgets that someone could ever desire more than this.

His only regret is that he cannot talk and kiss at the same time. He cannot ask Ian a thousand questions, so long as their lips meet.

He pulls away, but Ian resists. His head lifts just an inch before falling back onto the pillow. With no second pair of lips to suppress his smile, Ian grins lopsidedly, as if in a daze. The sight softens Solas’s gaze. He brushes ginger hair from his love’s face, drawing back the curtain to peck the freckles hidden beneath. Hazel eyes, half-lidded, slide dreamily from the ceiling to Solas’s face. “Why did you stop?” he asks, drawing small circles along the other’s back.

A snort, followed by another kiss to the temple. He presses the tip of his nose against Ian’s crown, and when he speaks his voice has a distinctly nasal tone. “I thought I might give you a chance to breathe.” But now that he sees the look on his face, he wonders about something else, as well. Something he likely should have explained before he joined Ian in his room that evening. Solas props himself upon his elbow, a thoughtful frown tugging at his mouth. “Though now that you ask, there is one thing on my mind.”

Ian’s laugh is rich, deeper than one might expect from looking at him. “Are you telling me I should learn how to kiss and talk at the same time? Is that possible?”

“Theoretically, yes. In the Fade I once saw–” Another intoxicating laugh that coaxes a smile from Solas, who then shakes his head. “Never mind, that is not the point.” His tongue runs along his bottom lip and draws his teeth across them. “I meant to ask… since we are spending the night together, how do you feel about having sex?”

Immediately the mood shifts, the dreamy gleam is stolen from Ian’s eyes. He pushes himself up, nearly smacking his forehead against Solas’s nose as he does. “I…” His question had possibly been too bold, but subtlety often leads to ruin in situations such as this. Ian thumbs a piece of jewelry in his ear, hesitating. The laugh lines that had wrinkled the corners of his eyes but a moment ago fade. “If you want to, Vhenan, then I shall.” It was not a no, but neither did it inspire confidence. Ian must have seen the look on his face, for he begins to wriggle upwards until his back rests against the wall. “What I mean to say is I don’t desire it, but I will, if you want it.”

Solas sits back, pulling his hand down Ian’s leg so that the distance does not obliterate the intimacy of the moment. “I have never desired it,” he admits, though the confession is not as pained as Ian’s. A simple statement of fact– there are far too many things separating him and the rest of the world for this to be much of a concern.

(Though he takes some comfort in the fact that it connect him to Ian.)

“It is the truth,” he adds, noticing how Ian’s brow raises with incredulity. “Though when I was young I was undecided, now that I am older I see that there are other things I desired more.”

His brow lifts further, though this time it is accompanied by a grin. “Such as… learning how to kiss and talk at the same time?” When Ian receives only a chuckle in response, he pulls in his legs and sits forward on them, sinking into the mattress. “Ask me a question, Vhenan, and I shall answer.”

Solas rubs his cheeks, he had forgotten that it is possible to chafe with laughter. Eventually, his hands drop, and his gaze lingers upon the pillow Ian slept upon when they visited one another in dreams. It is tattered, with goose down poking out between the seams. He finds his question. “What do you dream about?” he asks. “When I am not with you?”

Ian crawls forward on his hands and knees, and answers the inquiry with a kiss.


End file.
